


Lullaby to Sarah

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So shut your pretty eyes / And I'll steer you to the white sand / For we're on our way to dreamland / Until the morning..." (Angelo Branduardi) - A sequel to "Coming around again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby to Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> "So sleep my little sailboat  
> With stores of milk and honey  
> And sixpences for money  
> And safe beneath a great moon  
> I'll sing this rock-a-bye tune,  
> So shut your pretty eyes  
> And I'll steer you to the white sand  
> For we're on our way to dreamland  
> Until the morning…"  
> (Angelo Branduardi)

It felt so odd all of a sudden – stepping inside their apartment once again.

It wasn't just the two of them this time. The tiny bundle she was carrying in her arms was going to change their lives forever.

She wondered whether they were ready for that or not. Nine months had passed so quickly – she still felt she hadn't had the time to prepare herself for being a mother.

Jane promptly supported her when weariness made her steps even more faltering than before. He guided her to the sofa and helped her sitting down.

"I'll bring you a glass of orange juice, okay? Don't move, I'll be right back."

Teresa nodded slowly, still clutching their daughter as if she was afraid to let her drop.

The baby was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of her mother's worries and fears. She was so beautiful – a little princess in arms, that's what she was.

The name her father had chosen for her really fitted her.

"Here you are."

She took the glass from his hands and slowly sipped the juice.

"Could you please take Sarah for a moment? I'm not sure I'm holding her in the right way."

Jane placed a gentle kiss on his wife's brow. "Of course you're holding her in the right way."

"Patrick, please."

"Okay. As you wish."

He sat down beside her and took the baby – whispering softly into her small shell-like ear. "You know, your mommy is a bit nervous… but that's only because she loves you too much."

"I don't know if I can do this."

His free hand went to caress her shoulder. "Teresa, is quite normal for women to be scared when their first child is born. The feeling will vanish soon, believe me."

"How can you tell that? Maybe I'm going to be a terrible mother."

"Teresa, look at me."

As she complied he went on – his voice even softer than before.

"Angela simply freaked out when Charlotte was born. That didn't mean she was a terrible mother – quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. I'm perfectly sure you'll make the most wonderful mother that ever stepped on this Earth."

She let out something between a sob and a laugh. "Really?"

"Really. Perhaps the guys will miss their favorite mother hen – but I guess they can cope with that in time."

Now she laughed more heartily. "I didn't mother them."

"Oh, come on."

"Well, not as much as you're hinting anyway."

The baby stirred slightly, turning in his father's arms. Jane rocked her gently – humming snatches of long forgotten lullabies.

"You're very cute when you're singing."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hm."

Teresa laid her head on his shoulder and slowly started drifting towards sleep – weariness overcoming her at last.

An affectionate smile formed on Jane's lips as he gazed his lovely little family. It had took them a while, but it seemed that things were finally going to be okay.

He closed his eyes, tears of joy silently trickling down his cheeks. Angela and Charlotte would surely be happy as well – if they were actually somewhere watching the three of them right now…


End file.
